


The Beautiful Life We All Live

by Untitled_otaku



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_otaku/pseuds/Untitled_otaku
Summary: Baekhyun don't be afraid.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so, kudos are appreciated also any recommendations are nice too. Thank you!❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a cute bond.

Baekhyun felt like his clit was about to explode. He had been waiting for his daddy all day, he was even thinking of breaking a rule. He needed it right now.His hand that was fisted in the sheets snaked its way down to his very soaked panties and slowly circled his clit. He moaned, soft pants at first, then loud gasps, he didnt even notice Chanyeol in the doorway staring at him with lustful eyes. The sheets were wrinkled under Baekhyun, he had his round ass in the air, back arched.

"What're you doing kitten?"

Baekhyun's heart stopped, he was caught, fuck is he supposed to apologize or beg .

"I-I'm s-so sorry d-daddy. I- you were just gone, so long and my p-pussy was aching."<

"I know baby but you know the rules. What got you so worked up anyway precious?" He really didn't want to admit to daddy what really happened so he lied. "Nothing at all daddy, just missed you." Chanyeol could tell he was lying, he knew what really excited his kitten. "Oh really, I thought it was because I ate you out yesterday kitten, but maybe I'm not that good at it after all." Baekhyun whimpered, at the memory. "No daddy it felt so fu- good. I swear." "I was gonna do it today when I got home, but clearly you can't fucking behave, you slut." Another whimper that was louder than the last came out of Baekhyun. 

" N-no daddy please I'm sorry." 

Baekhyun's clit was so swollen, he could feel it pulsating between his legs, he was so desperate. Chanyeol walked over to the edge of the bed and made direct eye contact with Baekhyun. A long whine came out of Baekhyun's disgusting mouth. 

"Come here kitten"

Baekhyun slowly crawled over to the foot of the bed where Chanyeol was and looked up at him. *smack* "You fucking whore. You can't even hold it until I come home?" Baekhyun felt the burn of the slap to his face, and moaned. "D-daddy I'm so-" *smack* Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the chin. "Sorry for what? Sorry for being a fucking slut? Sorry is not going to cut it kitten daddy is very fucking mad." Baekhyun loved the burn he felt on his cheek, he was going to have to really make it up to daddy. 

"I think you should beg slut" Baekhyun got on his knees, he felt tears in his eyes, his clit was throbbing he wanted him so bad. *sobbing* "D-daddy I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry. *sniffle* Please, Please, Please eat me out. Please. I'll be so good for you please daddy." Chanyeol made direct eye contact with Baekhyun, and thought for a moment. He always loved when he cried. "Fine, on your back. Now." The tone Chanyeol used was cold and authoritative. Baekhyun knew this wasn't gonna be a reward. 

Baekhyun laid on his back and spread his legs, he could feel his wetness on his thigh from kneeling. Chanyeol ducked his head down between Baekhyun's legs and started kissing and biting at Baekhyun's thighs. Baekhyun let out a high pitched whine. "Oh I didn't tell you the rules for tonight sweetheart." Baekhyun sat up on his elbows, dazed from his arousal. "I want it dead silent in this room, understand?" "Yes da- " *smack* "What the fuck did I just say?, tap me for permission to speak kitten. He slowly went up to his belly button and licked a long stripe from Baekhyun's belly button to his hole. Baekhyun almost bit off his lip trying to keep his moan in. 

"Turn over baby, I'm gonna eat you out ok?" 

Baek flipped onto his stomach and arched his back, Chanyeol stared hungrily at Baekhyun's ass and bit his left cheek. Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol flattened his tongue and started licking his slit. Baekhyun's hips bucked at the new sensation.

"You're so wet kitten, just for daddy?, *smack* stay quiet baby." Chanyeol's tongue flattened over Baekhyun's clit again, and began lapping at him like he was starved. Chanyeol hooked his arms around Baek's thighs while he shook. 

" I haven't even tongue fucked you yet baby"

Baekhyuns whole body shook as Chanyeol stuck his tongue inside him, he felt so hot and sticky but he loved it so much. Chanyeol thrusted his tongue in and out of Baekhyun's pussy lapping at his walls. Baek shook in Chanyeol's hands he couldnt hold it anymore he was coming undone. 

*tap*

"No I'm a bit busy kitten."

Chanyeol slowly slid his mild finger alongside his tongue into Baekhyun. Baek practically slapped himself by how fast he covered his mouth to stop a moan coming out. He could feel Chanyeol smirk against his hole.

"You look so pretty precious, spread your legs a bit more darling." 

Chanyeol was vigorous with his tongue. His fingers were slamming into Baekhyun at a astounding rate. Baekhyun was losing it.

*tap* 

"Speak"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. DADDY PLEASE, PLEASE."

"Please what precious I don't read minds." 

"DADDY MAY I CUM, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE."

"After the shit you pulled kitten I don't think so." 

Baekhyun whimpered into his pillow as he fought the urge to cum, his hips were shaking and he was panting. Chanyeol was as rough as ever thrusting his tongue in and out and only stopping to suck on Baekhyun's clit. Baek was so on edge, he wanted it so bad but he had to be good for his daddy. Chanyeol growled.

" you taste do good baby "

*tap*

"Yes?" Chanyeol looked up and made eye contact with Baekhyun. Baekhyun almost came from the sight, his soft brown eyes staring at him as a sucked on his clit like a pacifier."

" I-I dont think I can hold it daddy, it's hard" Baek was crying. 

" oh baby yes you can." Chanyeol licked a couple more strips up Baek'ps pussy. 

" all fours whore"

Baekhyun shakily got on his hands and knees, he bit his lips while Chanyeol grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. 

"No cumming until I do sweetheart" 

Chanyeol leaned down and gently kissed the back of Baekhyun's neck. Chanyeol pulled of his clothes, his dick was uncomfortably hard, his boxers had a wet spot from his precum. He peeled off his boxers and coated his cock with lube. Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol slowly pushed into Baekhyun's tight heat. 

Chanyeol slammed into Baekhyun and he saw stars, he let out the filthiest moan Chanyeol's ever heard. Chanyeol growled and slammed into Baekhyun at an unforgiving pace, he grabbed Baekhyun's arms and flipped him over before choking him lightly. Baekhyun's vision became blurry as he was being fucked relentlessly. Baekhyun started crying again he could feel his orgasm building up and he didn't think he could hold it until Chanyeol was close.

Why was Baekhyun so fucking tight, his dick was throbbing as he slammed back into Baekhyun, he didnt think he'd be cumming so soon. 

" Just a little longer baby, ok you're doing so well."

Chanyeol admires the little prints on Baekhyun's throat from choking him.Chanyeol loved it when Baekhyun cried while fucking him a sick part of him loved his whimpers and whines and wanted to torture him even more.

"D-daddy it's so good"

" of course it is baby but you can't cum"

"I k-know"

Baekhyun managed to choke out between sobs as Chanyeol hit his spot. Baekhyun was sobbing as a guteral moan slipped from his lips. Chanyeol put his hand straight on baekhyun's mouth.

" didn't I tell you shut the fuck up or I won't let you cum at all."

He's so close Baekhyun can fucking feel his body is so tired from clenching and shaking, could Chanyeol cum already? 

"I'm getting close baby"

The room was filled with high pitched whimpers and the sound of skin against skin. He could tell Chanyeol was close when his thrusts were uneven and his growls were more often.

"D-daddy's gonna cum soon baby , do you want it inside?"

" yes please daddy, please, please!"

Chanyeol slammed into Baekhyun and came in the deepest part of him. Chanyeol panted as his senses came back to him, then he remembered Baek didn't cum yet. 

"Good job precious, you did so well how do you want to finish baby"

"P-please eat your cum out of me daddy, please." 

Baekhyun was so desperate he need his release, he was throbbing all over.

"You were so good baby I'm so proud of my pretty little kitten."

Chanyeol kissed all the way down Baekhyun's body then slipped his tongue into him licking all his own cum up. He sucked on his clit and fingered Baek until his legs were shaking. He's so close, just a little more. 

"C-can I cum please daddy"

"yes I'm so proud of you baby, cum for me ." 

Baekhyun cried all through his orgasm, he shook as Chanyeol kept sucking his little nub. He fisted Chanyeol's hair and begged for him to stop.He thought he might cum again at this rate. All he could see was white. He was so fucking sensitive. When he came again it hurt so bad, he almost fell off the bed . Chanyeol's giggle made his cheeks bright red, he watched as Chanyeol got up and and came back with a warm, damp, washcloth. Baek smiled at the feeling of the warm cloth wiping his leg and Chanyeol's warm smile full of admiration.

"I love you kitten. 

"I love you too daddy, I'm sorry for breaking a rule today." "It's ok precious you learned your lesson, next time I won't be as forgiving." Baek shivered at the thought. "You need rest baby go to sleep." Baekhyun smiled sleepily at Chanyeol and gave him an equally sleepy kiss before falling asleep happy and content.


	2. Tranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beakhyun why are you scared?

Baekhyun had met Chanyeol during highschool before he was even Baekhyun, he was one of the more popular girls at school and had caught Chanyeol's attention by the way he did whatever he wanted and wore whatever he liked, he even remembered when Baekhyun came to school looking just like a boy. Yes, Chanyeol was gay, but he always was attracted to Baekhyun even though he knew he was a girl at the time. Chanyeol was determined to ask him out and learn more about this mysterious character. He didn't have to try hard because Baekhyun had notice the lingering stares in class, from Chanyeol, and was curious. 

 

Baekhyun wasn't the classic "tranny" he didn't realize from a young age he was different, it was subtle. Things such as crying over his 1st period or hating the way his chest showed in every shirt he wore. He didn't notice the way he felt until he started having thoughts of having a dick and having a flat chest. He looked at countless videos of dysphoria, and top surgery, or trans youtubers talking of their transition, and that's when everything clicked. In the middle of freshmen year he stopped wearing his girl uniform to school and instead wore the boy one, his parents didn't care and thought it's just clothes. He took it a step further and chopped his hair off looking more masculine. He wore 3 sports bras to bind his chest, but it still showed, he hated it. He had gotten use to the stares in class and the whispering of the little fuckers in the corner snickering, but he could care less. One person in particular had caught his eye, how could he not he was a fucking giant compared to Baekhyun's short ass. His name was Chanyeol. Chanyeol had these big soft eyes that made Baekhyun melt when he stared at him, he had the fluffiest chocolate-brown hair, it made Baekhyun want to pet him like a puppy, he was kinda like a cloud. Even though when he watched Chanyeol during PE he wanted to pounce him right there and then. It made Baekhyun nervous to fall in love he hadn't come out as trans but what if he did? What would Chanyeol think? Or did he already know? 

Could Kris wu shut the fuck up for once. My God he was always tranny this tranny that. Chanyeol is going to choke him out. Baekhyun is a human, and if he wants to live like this so he's happy then so be it. Chanyeol doesn't care anyway, Kris just infuriates him.

"Bitch I'm gonna cut his dick off if I hear tranny one more time.

"Sehun it's fine I don't care." 

Did Baekhyun care? I guess not he was usually his worst bully not anyone else. Sehun sighed.

"Fine, so Chanyeol?" 

"The fuck are you smirking for Oh Sehun."

"You fucked him yet?" 

"WHORE! Sehun I'm just interested, plus I'm pretty sure he's into cis gay men not trannies."

"You never know Baekhyunie." 

You never did know, but sometimes you never want to know. Or didn't need to know.


	3. Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Wu nutted his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so btw, I'm trans gang gang so this story is kinda based off my experiences with being trans. So I mean just felt like saying it so people aren't triggered that I say tranny.  
> Thank you for reading guys, I'm thinking of going up to maybe 15 chapters, I have big plans for this story. I'll try to update weekly or maybe more 👀. Thanks again guys!❤

"FUCKING TRANNY HAHAHA" 

Kris fucking Wu. The bane of Baekhyun's existence. Kris, the same Kris that he kissed at their 8th grade winter formal. The same Kris that came in his pants when he saw Baekhyun in a bikini. Right now Kris Wu was sitting in the corner of class snickering with his friends about the tranny aka Baekhyun. 

"You know Baek I think he's just mad cause he's still attracted to you as a man." 

God Baekhyun loved Sehun. Sehun gave no shits he'd ask the teacher if he wanted a blow job.They met in Elementary school and came out to eachother in middle school, they had the kind of bond that was hard to break.They were like outcasts they were gay and a tranny, name a better duo I'll wait. 

"Ooo Baek there goes your lover boy..." 

Chanyeol was sitting across the room from where Sehun and Baek were sitting, you could see the steam rising off of him . The giant stood up and walked straight torwards Kris, and slammed his hands against the desk. 

"What the fuck did you just say Kris?"

Kris sat up straight.

"Oh so now you're defending the tranny." 

Chanyeol leaned down closer to Kris' face 

"Say it again you fucker"

Kris leaned in closer.

"Tra- nnny" 

Kris was on the ground with one punch . The whole class screamed as Chanyeol proceeded to beat the shit out of Kris. Baekhyun couldn't just watch.

"Chanyeol sweetheart." 

Baekhyun came over to Chanyeol and pet his head gently. Chanyeol looked up dazed from juicing Kris. 

" Sweetheart it's ok, it's ok. Calm down." 

Baekhyun gently stroked Chanyeol's hair till he relaxed in Baek's arms. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyunie. I- I don't know why-"

"Sh-sh it's ok baby it's ok."

Chanyeol all but purred in Baekhyun's touch, he felt like he was melting. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE."

The teacher came in and saw Kris turned into juice on the floor. After they pried Chanyeol off Baekhyun, Baek calmly explained everything that happened. Chanyeol got 5 days suspension and Kris got 3. They both were suspended immediately.

______________________________________________________

He missed his Channie so much at school, Sehun was fucking sick of listening to Baek talk about his knight in shining armor saving the day; so he suggested he went to Chanyeol's house to see him. 

His house was cute and quaint, he walked up to the door and hesitated a bit, scared he might not be home.  
Baekhyun took a deep breath and knocked, thank God he fucking did cause holy shit. Chanyeol's hair was the fluffiest Baekhyun had ever seen it, he was wearing a black tank-top and black boxers. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed looking soft and pliant.

"H-hi Channi- yeol" 

Chanyeol soon realized he's in his fucking underwear. Jesus fuck Chanyeol you're in boxers, Boxers! 

Chanyeol had just woken up about 30 minutes ago, barely brushed his teeth and now he's looking at Baekhyun at his house looking , so pretty. 

"Hi Baek, w-why are you here?"

"Just wanted to check-in sweetheart, I missed you at school." 

His smile is beautiful, sweetheart, why does he call me sweetheart? Chanyeol blushed profusely. 

"Oh come in, my mom isn't here right now, if that's ok."

His house smelled like him, he couldn't tell what it was just smelled like Chanyeol.

"Pardon the intrusion." 

"Do you want some water Baek?" 

"Yes please! Could I go in your room, pretty please?" 

"Of course." 

Baekhyun wandered his way to a room that had a drum set, does Chanyeol play drums? And guitar?

"Oh that's my drum set." 

Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun and gave him his glass of water. Where the hell did he put his drumsticks?

" Ah there they are!" 

Chanyeol walked over to his drum set, he learned when he was young he had a passion for music. He even remembered when his dad bought him this set. Baekhyun watched in awe as Channie played a slow beat. 

"Do you play guitar too?" 

"I play acoustic, electric, and I'm learning bass." 

"Do you know how to play Sweater Weather by the Neighborhood?"

" I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Chanyeol ran over to his acoustic and tuned it really quick. He strummed his guitar and started singing. His voice was beautiful. Low a full.

"Coming down. One love, two mouths , one love, one house, no shirt no blouse. Just us, you find out nothing I really wanna tell you about." 

Baekhyun wanted to join.

"Cause it's to co-old for you he-re and no-w." 

(Together)" so let me ho-old both your hands in the holes of my sweater." 

They smiled at eachother and giggled, Chanyeol a wide toothy grin and Baekhyun a genuine smile. He hasn't been this happy in a while. What do Chanyeol's lips feel like? God I need to stop, he thinks I'm a girl right. His breath, Baekhyun could feel it. He leaned in a couple inches away from Chanyeol's lips and whispered. 

"You know I'm trans right?"

" You know I don't care right?"

Chanyeol whispered back. His lips look soft, fuck it. Correct Chanyeol's lips were soft and really warm. Good thing Chanyeol's mom was gone.


	4. Mother

Baekhyun's mom, jesus fuck. He came out to her and his father, he was told it was his friends having an effect on him. 

"We'll get you a therapist ok sweetheart, I want you diagnosed."

Thank fuck, I can get diagnosed so I can get a binder, and T soon enough. 

It's been 3 months since Baek came out to his parents, no therapist, no binder, no T and no support. He feels like he can't do this anymore, like his parents think it'll go away. 

 

At least he has Chanyeol, Chanyeol is always there for him.

"Baek I promise it'll" get better soon sweetheart" he says as he nuzzles into Baekhyun's neck. 

"Babe, I'm trying do hard" ,Baekhyun begins to tear up, "nothing's changed I'm still at square one" 

"We're almost there ok, almost." Baekhyun begins to sob, distraught and confused. Why cant he just be older? Be able to make his own decisions and be happy. 

________________________________________

A few months later....

"MY BINDER IS IN" Baekhyun jumps all around his room happy as ever, excited as ever. A new chapter has opened up in his life. His life as a man. 

His first binder (a gc2b) was nude and fit his skin color well. It fit perfectly and was wonderful. He slipped in on and ran to Chanyeol's. He opened Chanyeol's door ,"CHANYEOL" Chanyeol jumped up and ran to his front door. "What's wrong babie?!" "IT'S IN, IT'S IN CHANYEOL" Chanyeol looks down to Baekhyun's chest, wait what chest. "OHMYGOD BABIE ITS GONE, ALL GONE HOLY SHIT"  
Baekhyun jumps into Chanyeol's arms content and happy to finally have his binder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm very sorry I didn't update I've had a crazy fucking year. This story is pretty much my life transitioning minus the sex I'm single af. I believe in Baekhyun and I believe in myself a chapter closes and a new one is opened :)


End file.
